Conventional digital portable media players are configured to store relatively large volumes of content, such as music and image files, as well as play music, stream music and/or other content, and display both still and moving images. The portable nature of these media players often means that compromises must be made in supporting direct use of these devices to engage in audio/visual tasks. For example, headphones and video displays associated with the devices are typically small in size, which renders the devices less capable of reproducing audio or video imagery of a quality that would be achievable were size for the sake of portability not a concern.
At certain times, a user of a portable media player may wish to remain in one place for some period of time while enjoying higher quality audio and/or video content. In such a case, the user can physically connect the media player to a docking interface of a base device to allow the base device to support higher quality audio and/or video in audio/visual tasks. In another case, the user may connect wirelessly to the base device. These conventional base devices are commonly far larger, and therefore, far less portable than the personal portable devices with which they are capable of docking. This enables the base devices to utilize relatively larger components, such as speakers and video displays that are capable of reproducing higher quality audio and/or video imagery.